


Sick Spock

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock is sick.Complete.





	

It wasn’t an excuse, but it was hard to judge how sick you were when you were raised to ignore any symptoms of an illness. The Vulcan body would right itself, you were always told. 

It was harder still to judge how sick you were when you were busy with the crew performance reviews and checking over the data from the scans on a small cluster of planets in the area you were currently visiting. Sp Spock was busy, he was tired and he was sick, and besides being busy, he was ignoring the other things because they just got in the way. 

Still, when he became light headed on the bridge and had to grab onto the console to balance, he knew he’d perhaps made an error. The communication officer sat to his right, thankfully, Uhura wasn’t working this shift, looked to him, mildly concerned, frowning and went to speak but seemed to think better of it and returned to their own work.  
Spock seated himself, waited to make sure the dizzy spell had passed before standing. He needed to take stock of himself but the bridge wasn’t the place to do that. 

“Captain, I wish to check on the progress of the science labs. Would you find it objectionable if I were to leave momentarily?”

Kirk smiled. “Go ahead, Mr Spock.” 

Spock nods and heads to the turbo lift. Part of him thinks he should see McCoy first, but he wants to see exactly what he’s been ignoring. He goes to his quarters and sits down. And then he listens to his body. What he’s been ignoring now for days. There’s the headache, that had been pushing through despite his best efforts to push it aside. Headaches had a tendency to be the thing that would not be ignored. Fever, Aches… all the hallmarks of a cold. 

Yet, that should not lead to being lightheaded and almost passing out.  
He’d have to go to sick bay. He stood slowly and carefully, walked over to his doors and was hit with another wave of dizziness. He reached out for the wall, let it steady him until it passed. He didn’t hear his door opening, but he heard his name spoken by the alarmed voice of his Captain. he felt his hands upon Spock’s arm and side, ready to support. 

He waited for the feeling to pass before he looked up. Jim was there looking concerned. “I am on my way to sick bay, Captain.” 

“You should have told me. I would have assisted you, Spock.”

“I apologise. I believed it to be a one off bout of dizziness.”

“Come on, I’ll walk with you.” 

And even if he didn’t want to admit it, Spock felt comforted having Jim there beside him. “As you wish, Captain.”


End file.
